Estampa
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Al fin liberada de un trabajo que no amaba, Kagura se preparaba a vivir sus primeras vacaciones libre de su tedioso hermano mayor. Planeaba disfrutar de la herencia a la que al fin tenía derecho; pero no todo sale como lo planeamos. Participación del Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015 del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el Amor.
1. De vacaciones y herencias perdidas

Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo único aquí que es mío es la historia.

Advertencia: El siguiente fic contiene contenido sexual y no es apto para menores de edad, ni para personas sensibles a esos temas. Si continuan leyendo será bajo su responsabilidad.

Fic participación del Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015 del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el Amor. Me tocaron las siguientes dificultades, repartidas en este capítulo y el segundo:

· Estampa, manos, pantalones, emoción, cojín, America, mantel, plato hondo, aire central, liga.

· Invierno.

· Vivero, acuario, restaurante de ramen, casa hogar, templo budista.

· Purpura, rosa, celeste, amarillo.

* * *

Capítulo I: De vacaciones y herencias perdidas.

El sonido de unos tacones retumbaba en un piso de madera. El dueño de la lujosa casa estaría más que molesto al ver los horribles rayones que ahora "decoraban" su siempre perfecta estancia, pero a la mujer que caminaba a paso acelerado parecía importarle muy poco lo que pudiera provocar. Empujó la puerta de roble con la menor violencia que pudo, y contempló al hombre que, pacíficamente, estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo su recién traído periódico. Ella avanzó con elegancia y seguridad (quizá también con algo de altanería), y colocó varias carpetas sobre la hoja que estaba leyendo su hermano mayor y jefe, logrando así que sus ojos se fijaran en ella.

—¿A qué debo su presencia, _mi querida_ vicepresidenta? He escuchado sus zapatos pasearse por mi casa y supongo que piensa pagar por los daños que haya causado en mi valioso piso —. El sarcasmo que había usado era reafirmado por el gesto burlón en su rostro, además de esa pizca de malicia que siempre cargaba con él. A ella le causaba rabia verlo así, sabía que era peligroso incluso cuando se mostraba tranquilo. Probablemente, lo que más odiaba era el parecido, un parecido físico y mental y que para su desgracia, era imposible de esconder. Desde que era pequeña sus padres decidieron mandarla a la misma escuela que a su hermano a pesar de que ella expreso su preferencia por una escuela con un plan de estudios más a su gusto. Para su suerte sólo tuvo que soportarlo en la educación básica, debido a que su promedio no era tan "perfecto" no pudo mantener el paso de las escuelas de alto rendimiento. Aún así siempre le habían dicho el gran parecido que había entre ellos, tanto, que tan sólo al ver su maldito apellido y darle un vistazo rápido, intuían su parentesco. El cabello negro, la piel blanca y los ojos rojos simplemente no le eran una combinación tan exótica.

—Y un carajo Naraku, te puedes meter tu piso por donde te parezca mejor. Vengo a presentar mi renuncia. Al fin te dejo a ti y a esta maldita empresa familiar de la que nunca quise formar parte —Naraku colocó su codo en el escritorio, recargando ligeramente la barbilla en su mano y arqueó una ceja fingiendo no entender a su hermana.

Ella bufó molesta, colocó ambas palmas en el escritorio y lo miró retadora. — Sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando, oficialmente he cumplido el lapso que mi padre ordeno que trabajara en la empresa familiar. Sino fuera por culpa de ese maldito testamento mi parte de la herencia nunca habría quedado congelada. Ahora soy libre de hacer lo que me dé la gana, así que ¡Renuncio! ¿Lo necesitas más claro?

—Ah, claro, ahora tienes derecho a tu parte de la herencia y por eso nos abandonarás en una época tan llena de trabajo. Oh, Kagura, hermanita, nunca te creí alguien tan codiciosa — Negó con la cabeza, fingiendo indignación mientras acomodaba el reloj en su mano izquierda—, pero si deseas irte no soy quién para detenerte, así que puedes largarte, después te paso la factura de los daños que causaste a mi piso. — Con un movimiento retiró las carpetas y continuó su lectura.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, pero prefirió no demostrarlo. La facilidad para dejarla ir y darle una libertad que merecía pero que él le negaba, le daba mala espina. Sin embargo, decidió dejarlo por la paz, pues tarde o temprano la trampa que seguramente su hermano le tendía iba a dejarse ver. Le dio un último vistazo, se levantó lentamente y una sensación incómoda la hizo observar su palma derecha, una ridícula **estampa** se había adherido a ella, y además tenía un grabado japonés de una posición sexual parecida a la cucharita.

— Por poco pierdes esta, Naraku — Kagura habló en un tono burlón poco discimulado. — ¿Tanta falta te hace falta una mujer en tu vida que tienes que recurrir a coleccionar esto?— Mientras reía le mostró la que fue una compañera temporal de una de sus **manos** , agitándola ligeramente para llamar su atención.

A Naraku el sonido le era familiar, sólo por eso le devolvió la mirada, pero al ver con detenimiento lo que había agitado frente a él, volvió a ver el papel en su escritorio.

—No te equivoques, Kagura. Mi colección de estampas de grabados japoneses abarca mucho más que sólo posiciones sexuales. Sólo que ves cosas que no son, tal vez sea el tic tac de tu reloj el que te hace mal pensar —. Él le regaló un tono burlón y una risilla que Kagura no pensaba tolerar.

Se dispuso a por fin largarse de ese lugar, ya harta de oír a su hermano. Agitó su mano para quitarse la estampa y también se retiró los zapatos. Lista para irse, tomó un respiro profundo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ya afuera de la casa Kagura se reprochó el no haberle contestado a la ofensa, pero simplemente a él no le incumbia su vida sexual. A pesar de los muchos intentos de Naraku por ahuyentar a sus pretendientes, ella se las ingenió para tener encuentros casuales y bastante divertidos que nada le envidiaban a nadie. Aunque había probabilidades de que estuviera enterado y la verdadera burla fuera para su habilidad para mantener una relación estable.

— ¡Bah! He tenido cosas más interesantes que hacer. — Subió a su auto, de un bello tono de **púrpura** que le recordaba la lavanda y la lograba relajar un poco en su día a día. Acarició la piel de los asientos. Nunca le había agradado del todo ser rica, pero darse comodidades de ese tipo le gustaba. Además, le daba la libertad de dedicarse al arte, que era su verdadera pasión, sin tener que preocuparse de si ganaba dinero de ello o no. Ya ansiaba entrar a alguna compañía de danza y mostrar qué tan buena podía ser, pero antes, decidió tomarse sus primeras vacaciones reales lejos de su hermano y para ella, sería posible realizarlo en otro continente. Subió al auto y puso en marcha el motor. Una de sus amigas le había dicho que **América** era muy bonita, específicamente Brasil. Bajo este consejo, Kagura se había apresurado a comprar su boleto de avión. Sólo esperaba que ahí el invierno no fuera tan frío como en Japón ya que eso de andar abrigada no le cuadraba del todo, lo que siempre le costaba uno que otro resfriado, nada deseable para unas vacaciones llenas de diversión y locura.

* * *

Teniendo tiempo antes de que saliera su vuelo, Kagura optó por vagar un poco para despejar su mente. Era un cambió muy grande el dejar a su hermano y todavía no cabía en ella la idea de que finalmente tenía toda la libertad del mundo.

No buscaba nada en especial, sólo quería recorrer la ciudad. Así que al ver lo que considero un lindo lugar para estacionarse no lo pensó dos veces. Pero cuando notó en donde estaba, un pinchazo en el pecho la hizo tragar saliva. Había terminado frente a un templo budista. Kagura no practicaba ningún tipo de religión, pero precisamente en ese templo habían salido por coincidencia los monjes que oraron por sus padres. Era un lugar muy grande y atractivo. Se notaba la dedicación que le tenían para que permaneciera en buen estado. Decidida y guiada por la curiosidad, entró. Sin embargo, fue uno de los jardines los que habían acaparado su atención. Era como si el aire en el lugar simplemente la relajara y la invitara a pasar. Se dejó llevar por el viento y cedió ante el. No se encontraba segura su irrumpía las reglas al estar ahí, pero de tener problemas, se las arreglaría con la excusa de que se perdió o que deseaba dar alguna donación.

Unas voces la sacaron de su trance y algo sorprendida dedicó ocultarse sólo para no molestar a quiénes estuvieran conversando.

— Sólo será un funeral sencillo. En cuanto terminen su trabajo siéntanse con la libertad de contactarme y pedir el pago que deseen. — El hombre lucía bastante tranquilo para estar solicitando un servicio funerario. A pesar de tener toda la fachada de alguien inexpresivo, Kagura creía que era bastante raro toparse con personas así.

El monje parecía no estar de acuerdo, pero ante la falta de respuestas pareció terminar cediendo; Kagura rodó los ojos aburrida, esperaba toparse con algo más entretenido en cuanto vio el par de ojos ámbar que resaltaban en la oscuridad. Su dueño resultó ser un hombre alto, de cabello corto y en tonalidad plata. No cabía duda que el sujeto era atractivo y tal vez darle otro vistazo no estaría mal. Eso le ayudaría a llevarse un buen recuerdo de su país natal. Volteó una vez más a donde se supone debían estar el monje y el objeto de su deleite para la última mirada sin tener el resultado deseado.

De repente, por un segundo, una sensación de advertencia recorrió su columna vertebral, sobresaltándola y haciéndola girar de forma agresiva el rostro para toparse con las facciones que había buscando anteriormente.

— ¿Por qué estabas espiando? — El hombre que ahora estaba frente a Kagura respondió molesto, probablemente por las miradas indiscretas de ella. La postura recta, un traje impecable y una mirada que hacía alarde de superioridad, despertaban en Kagura una ligera sensación de estar siendo rebajada con mucha facilidad.

—Yo no te espiaba —respondió fingiendo estar ofendida—. Creí que estaba en problemas por estar en este lugar y me aseguraba de que nadie me miraba. Así que no te sientas importante, veía al monje y no a ti —aclaró—. Con permiso—. Kagura imitó la postura del hombre frente a ella, mientras en forma burlona caminaba haciendo ademanes de modelo. Cuando al fin estuvieron lado a lado, ella siguió fingiendo estar ofendida—. Eres atractivo, pero no es motivo suficiente como para espiarte—. Y remató con una sonrisa con tintes de burla. Ignorándolo continuó su camino hasta su auto, sin embargo, la satisfacción de haber triunfado se esfumó al ver que había sido encajonada por una carcacha y un lujoso auto blanco.

Mientras tanto, el albino había quedado ligeramente molesto por la actitud de la mujer de ojos rojos con la que había tenido la desgracia de encontrarse. Es decir, a él realmente lo tenía sin cuidado que una mujer de apariencia poco peligrosa lo estuviera observando. Lo que lo había molestado era el hecho de escuchar una plática que consideraba no era de su más mínima incumbencia. Esto terminó convirtiéndose en la razón por la que había decidido encararla y, al parecer, la mujer en cuestión no sabía tener respeto por la privacidad de los demás. Tampoco sabía disculparse ni mucho menos llevarse bien con los modales, atreviéndose a burlarse de él con sus ademanes. Le restó importancia, después de todo, toparse con alguien así era una escasa posibilidad. Caminó a paso seguro y fuerte hacia la salida. Atravesó el jardín esperando encontrarse pronto en la tranquilidad de su Aston Martin One 77, pero su ensoñación fue rota al notar que la mujer de cabellera negra estaba frente a su auto, con una expresión de furia en el rostro y apretando fuertemente entre las manos un abanico de metal que al parecer hacía de llavero, abanico que amenazaba de alguna forma la integridad de su medio de transporte. Ella sintió la mirada y al encontrarse rojo con ámbar, fue como si una bomba estallara. Kagura caminó agresivamente en dirección del extraño, dispuesta a empezar una disputa y a regalar varias explicaciones de por qué es grosero encajonar a otra persona, sin embargo al llegar a su destino se quedó en posé de guerra: ambos pies bien plantados en el piso, el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia enfrente y el típico dedo acusatorio. Se quedó con la palabra en la boca, sin poder empezar a hablar, el peliplata caminó en dirección a su auto, ignorándola por completo, abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y sin cerrar esta puso el carro en marcha. Kagura apretó los puños, mentalmente contó hasta diez y ya algo relajada se dirigió hacia el impasible hombre que parecía haberle dejado la puerta abierta para poderse disculpar con ella (o eso es lo que creía).

—¿Y bien? — La mujer se cruzó de brazos, esperando que le pidieran perdón.

Él arqueó la ceja y fue la única expresión que le dirigió. No dijo nada, tan sólo la observaba de reojo. Permanecieron así por largo rato, ambos esperando, hasta que la paciencia de la fémina se agotó y colocó con algo de fuerza la mano en el volante, tocando sin querer el claxon y rompiendo el ambiente de tranquilidad que el lugar emanaba. Kagura logró que uno de los monjes saliera del templo y se apresurara hacia la disputa, si es que así podía llamársele.

— Lo que me faltaba. ¿Por qué no sólo me pides perdón por encajonarme y ya? —. A pesar de estar ligeramente molesta, Kagura no perdía del todo su gesto burlón. Ni ella podía creerse la escena que estaba armando con alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

—Discúlpeme a mí, señorita. Llevaba tanta prisa que no noté que la había encerrado—. La voz detrás de ellos la hizo girar con un ligero rastro de sorpresa en el rostro. Al parecer el dueño de la carcacha era un monje —. El auto blanco ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegué, siento mucho las molestias que le causé, en un momento le dejo el camino libre.

—N-no se preocupe, está bien. Sólo creí que este tipo lo había hecho a propósito—. Se sonrojó ligeramente, un poco por la vergüenza y otro poco por el enojo. El albino pudo simplemente explicar que él no había sido el responsable, o mejor aún, evitarle al monje salir de sus importantes asuntos siendo él quién moviera el carro.

—¿Y bien?— El hombre usó la misma frase que ella utilizó antes, esperando que con eso lograra entenderlo.

Reconoció que ella fue la del error.

—Lo siento —respondió.

—No fue nada —

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre y ya te envolví en una escena algo vergonzosa. Mi nombre es Kagura, mucho gusto—. Lo miró atentamente

El de ojos ámbar salió de la comodidad de su auto, sin cambiar la mirada de superioridad que poseía, observando siempre por encima del hombro.

— Soy Sesshomaru _Taisho_ —. Remarcó su apellido con orgullo y presunción, esperando que ella completara su presentación.

Kagura hizo un gesto de molestia al notar que Sesshomaru quería que dijera su apellido. Ella reconoció el de él al instante, una razón más para no mencionar su nombre completo. Por suerte, fue salvada por la amable interrupción del monje, quién le anunció que el camino estaba libre y que ya podía irse con toda tranquilidad.

—Oh bueno, fue un placer, Sesshomaru. Debo irme—. Salió de la vista del albino lo más rápido que pudo. Caminó para después encender el carro y alejarse del bello templo que sólo debía haberle dado recuerdos melancólicos sobre sus padres, muy lejos del cómico momento que había protagonizado. Quizá los monjes tendrían al fin una anécdota divertida para la hora de la cena.

Una ducha caliente, un bocadillo antes de dormir, y su cama calientita era lo único que se le antojaba, condujo con tranquilidad hasta su casa, era pequeña pero no consideraba necesitar demasiado espacio para ella sola. entró sin prender la luz, estaba agotada de su mini aventura nocturna, haberle coqueteado al heredero del emporio Taisho hubiera sido mucho mejor que ponerse a hacer algo así como pelear con él. El recuerdo movió la curiosidad que la obligó a encender su computadora para buscar en voovle* en donde había escuchado el apellido Taisho. Sólo recordaba haberlo escuchado en la televisión, pero ante su poco gusto por los noticieros cambió el canal antes de ver la nota.

Se topó con información sobre los Taisho y su emporio en la botánica tradicional. Siempre revolucionando y entregando plantas de uso ornamental, medicinal, frutal y bonsais de primera calidad. Cliqueó aquí y allá hasta toparse con una fotografía del albino que le había robado la atención en el templo. Lucía un traje blanco y una corbata azul con detalles amarillos; de hecho la ropa le parecía irrelevante. Ahora podía declar que el hombre era endemoniadamente guapo y no sólo muy guapo como lo había pensado antes. Estuvo un buen rato vagando en Internet, viendo página tras página y quedando cada vez más prendada. Sólo decidió que era suficiente cuando se topó con un photoshop de un supuesto desnudo claramente falso, pero que la hizo cerrar el explorador con más velocidad que una ráfaga.

Se recostó en la cama y apenas sentir la suavidad de su almohada la hizo dormir, sin embargo, aproximadamente media hora después de haber caído en brazos de un Morfeo albino y de ojos dorados, de haber comenzado a saborear su bien esculpido cuerpo, una molesta vocecilla de conciencia le recordó que justamente esa noche debía tomar un vuelo a Brasil y debía dejar de pensar en que la parte inferior del traje del Taisho no era obra de un buen sastre ya que parecía quedarle demasiado ajustado en la parte de la entrepierna. Eso o que ella era demasiado fijada (era imposible que ese tipo realmente no usara algo perfectamente hecho a la medida), como fuera ella rogaba porque todos sus **pantalones** lucieran así, a pesar de que probablemente lucía mucho mejor sin ellos. ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior usa alguien así? Probablemente una tanga no, ni un boxer demasiado amplio, ¿Y de qué tamaño sería su "equipo"? Por lo que alcanzó a curiosear, no se debía esperar algo pequeño. ¿Qué sabor tendría? Algo que siempre la había caracterizado mientras estaba con sus amantes, eran los constantes halagos que recibía por la habilidad de su boca, y claro, no se referían a su gran oratoria. Fue algo que siempre la mantuvo orgullosa y la ayudaba a divertirse.

De un momento a otro, y sin saber cómo exactamente, estaba frente a Sesshomaru, apunto de bajar su pantalón y al fin quitarse la duda de cómo lucía realmente sin pantalón.

Entre tantas divagaciones olvidó de nuevo el recordatorio que había recibido, volviendo a dormir profundamente hasta que el deseo de un vaso de agua la hizo levantarse con los ojos medio cerrados y de mala gana por no haber podido completar su sueño. Pasó por el laberinto de sillones que representaba su sala, obstáculo obligatorio para llegar a la cocina, no le era complicado, conocía bien su casa por eso se sobresaltó al tropezar y verse de pronto en el piso. Encendió la luz de un aplauso para observar al objeto responsable de su caída, notando así las maletas amontonadas en la alfombra; entró en pánico, volteando a ver el reloj que le indicaba que su vuelo había salido diez minutos antes, cuando ella dormía y mojaba su ropa interior.

—¡Mierda!— masculló al tiempo que se levantaba de la aparente comodidad de su alfombra. Entre giros y saltos logró llegar hasta el mueble en donde tenía el teléfono y de paso también su boleto. Tecleó con la intensión de marcar a la aerolínea y discutir sobre las posibilidades de canjear su vuelo por otro. Después de una larga espera recibió la atención que requería, pero se decepcionó al escuchar que había elegido un paquete de viaje que no tenía reembolso y que no tenía otra opción que comprar otro, aunque había la posibilidad de ir directamente a la aerolínea el día siguiente y tratar de arreglar su situación. Colgó molesta. Decidió revisar la reservación en el hotel brasileño al que llegaría sólo para saber si había cupo para el día siguiente, de lo contrario lo mejor sería quedarse a vacacionar en Japón, o bien, buscar otro destino, pero, al parecer, el mundo complotaba para que ella no tuviera sus vacaciones de ensueño.

* * *

Un hombre normal estaría durmiendo a las 4:00 am, pero Sesshomaru Taisho no era un hombre normal. Su insomnio ni siquiera era producto de la reciente muerte de su padre que, aunque no lo admitiera, le dolía muy en el fondo. Lo que lo preocupaba era la reciente caída en las ganancias del negocio familiar y por más que aumentaba sus estrictos métodos, contrataba a los mejores científicos, botánicos y hasta importaba agua traída de quién sabe dónde, desde hacía medio año que todo iba en picada, un golpe fuerte para la fortuna que poseía. Para suerte de los muchos empleados, él siempre fue precavido y tenía suficientes fondos como para mantener la empresa (y su estatus) por largo tiempo, pero no dejaba de ser un golpe grande a su ego el no poder cuidar de unas tontas plantas.

Él siempre tenía algo qué hacer, pero tenía un ligero bloqueo mental que lo mantenía en una piscina de aburrimiento. Ya había hecho ejercicio, revisado el maldito papeleo, leído varios libros e infinidad de cosas que se supone deberían liberar a su mente de todo estrés, pero nada daba resultados. Encendió su laptop esperando encontrar algo entretenido en la red pero una pequeña notificación le hizo centrar su atención en el correo electrónico. Aparentemente tenía un correo no leído y enviado varias horas antes por su asistente con la palabra "Urgente" por asunto. Dio un vistazo al celular, lo tuvo apagado todo ese tiempo y por eso no se había enterado antes. Recordó entonces que el no querer oír las condolencias de nadie lo llevó a desprenderse de cualquier medio de comunicación. Cliqueó sobre la imagen de una pequeña carta, listo para leer la patética noticia que ponía a su asistente tan nervioso. Y es que Jaken era tan fácil de impresionar, tan torpe y chillón.

 _¡Jefesito bonito!_

 _Se olvidó que hoy era la lectura del testamento de su padre. Intenté contactarlo. Lo fui a buscar a su casa, hice de todo pero no lo encontré. Por suerte, su padre previno eso y se me permitió la entrada en lugar suyo. Jefe, ¡es terrible! El maldito de Inuyasha heredó la empresa. Su padre no vio sus espectaculares habilidades. ¡Y se pone peor! No le ha dejado nada, ni un solo centavo y lo despide de la empresa también. Sólo le heredó 10 brotes, todos de una planta distinta: Un membrillo, un albaricoque, un diente de perro, una anémona, una magnolia, una orquídea, un lirio, un kiku, una camelia y una sakura. Y parecen las más feas que tenía._

 _Por favor, responda rápido este correo o póngase en contacto. Yo no sé qué hacer, ese imbécil inmaduro e irresponsable no se merece todo lo que le han dado, quizá todo fue un error o todo esté manipulado por Inuyasha. Investigaré a fondo este asunto._

 _Atentamente: Jaken._

Rabia y una mezcla de sentimientos nada agradables le hicieron un nudo en el estómago. Su normalmente impasible rostro hizo un gesto de furia que con bastante esfuerzo logró controlar. La **emoción** que lo inundó lo obligó a mandar a volar a su portátil, que por fortuna cayó sobre el sillón del estudio. Su padre había condenado a la empresa y a él lo había botado como si fuera el bastardo y no su primogénito. Ahora menos iba a poder dormir.

* * *

A una semana de haber perdido su vuelo Kagura estaba bastante contenta con la decisión de permanecer en Japón para vacacionar. Se encontró con lugares que no entendía cómo no había conocido antes. Incluso, dejó su auto varado en casa, ya que al parecer los turistas eran más fijados en esas cosas que los residentes y era buena idea viajar como uno. En su pequeño tour del día se había topado con un restaurante de comida tradicional, un restaurante de ramen que lucía muy agradable. La cara de los comensales le indicó que la comida era buena abriéndole más el apetito. El único inconveniente fue que el servicio era un poco lento. Sólo un hombre viejo, bajito y de grandes ojos estaba atendiendo, pero por suerte después de una larga espera obtuvo un **plato hondo** lleno de ramen, el cual lucía magnífico. Tan sólo olerlo la hizo salivar de antojo. Descubrió que el sabor era aún mejor y la temperatura a la que estaba le hacía olvidar a cualquiera que el invierno ya había comenzado. Comenzó a comer, suspirando por la tranquilidad que la embargaba, dando de vez en cuando un sorbo a su taza de té. La mesa que había elegido quedaba al fondo del restaurante pero al frente de la entrada, permitiéndole ver a todos los que entraban. Le divertía ver las historias que parecían formarse en cada persona. Estaba a punto de tomar un bocado más cuando vio entrar al coprotagonista de su aventura en el templo, pero ésta vez lucía ligeramente molesto a cuando le conoció; el hombre/albino examinó con rapidez el lugar. Él y Kagura conectaron miradas durante unos segundos pero luego la ignoró y continuó su búsqueda hasta centrarse en el dueño del local, hacia quien se dirigió de forma retadora.

El hombre levantó lentamente la mirada, ofreciendo un rostro amable y divertido.

— Buenas tardes, bienvenido a…— No terminó su alegre bienvenida, al notar que el recién llegado no era un cliente más. Su rostro palideció y un pequeño tic en el ojo lo asaltó—. ¡Se-ñor Sesshomaru! Q-qué sorpresa tenerlo aquí. ¿Quiere usted ramen? Claro, tranquilo el mejor sólo para usted, por favor si-siéntese

—Debiste ser tú quien le aconsejó a mi padre dejarme sin nada, Myoga. Tú debes de arreglarlo —señaló Sesshomaru.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —confesó asustado—. Fue una completa decisión de su padre. Nadie intervino y su voluntad es irrevocable. Por favor, tenme piedad. Soy un viejo ex empleado de tu padre, mejor vaya con Inuyasha a desquitarse, pero a mí no me haga nada, se lo ruego—. El anciano temblaba hasta las rodillas, tanto que cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

—¡Oh vamos, Sesshomaru! No le harás daño a ese viejo—. Kagura decidió intervenir. No era asunto suyo, pero un cocinero tan hábil no debía desaparecer así cómo así y también le daba la oportunidad de hablar con un hombre atractivo—. Míralo, él no parece poder solucionar nada fuera de la cocina.

Sesshomaru se sintió como si lo persiguiera la desgracia. Acertó al plantearse el posible desconocimiento de esa mujer acerca de la privacidad. Aunque no iba a admitir que, de hecho, Myoga no podía hacer nada y que había sido ridículo haber ido a ese lugar. Iba a dar la media vuelta, pero otra vez la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

—Mejor te invitó un plato de ramen. Siéntate conmigo—. Él no respondió nada, pero esperaba que su cara de desagrado la hiciera desistir y quitarse de su camino, pero lejos de eso, ella se atrevió a jalarlo de la ropa para que la acompañara. Aun así puso resistencia, agotando

—¡Jefe bonito! ¡Jefe bonito! ¿Dónde está? No me deje por favor—. Su asistente seguía intentando encontrarlo y a pesar de que todo apuntaba a que llegó a esa calle por coincidencia, lo mejor sería no salir en un rato. No estaba de humor para soportar a Jaken. Caminó hasta la mesa del fondo y tomó asiento frente a la mujer odiosa y falta de modales que creyó no volver a toparse. Casi al instante un menú apareció frente a él, de manos de un nervioso dueño y mesero, quién se retiró con la promesa de volver por una orden en cuanto pasaran unos minutos

Kagura sonrió. Sabía que él no estaba sentado con ella enteramente por gusto. Era una mujer inteligente y notó que la voz chillona y molesta que pasó por afuera del restaurante era lo que lo había mantenido dentro. Sin embargo, el que hubiera decidido acompañarla en la misma mesa le demostraba que el hombre tenía, al menos, algo de caballero.

—Te recomiendo el primer platillo, es delicioso —aseguró.

Sesshomaru la observó sin mucho interés. No iba a admitir con una extraña que la comida tradicional le gustaba.

—Dudo que algo que tú encuentres agradable, yo pueda encontrarlo igual. Así que temo que tendré que ignorar tu consejo.

El comentario de Sesshomaru logró que Kagura pusiera mala cara, pero no fue lo suficiente para abatir el interés que sentía. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres ególatras y se necesitaba mucho más para ponerla a la defensiva.

—Como desees, era sólo una sugerencia. De igual manera, tú lo comerás no yo —dijo metiéndose otro fideo a la boca. Regresó la mirada a la entrada, esperando algo más entretenido llegara a salvarla, pero nada pasó.

El viejo regresó y recogió la orden. Al entregarla se topó con una escena bastante aburrida. Si las cosas seguían así pronto comenzarían a caer copos de nieve dentro de su local, pero prefirió eso y conservar su vida, a algún enfrentamiento con el hijo de su ex jefe y amigo.

En medio de la mesa había un pequeño arreglo con flores. Un arreglo al que Sesshomaru no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, las flores principales eran unas rosas que no sólo lucían un espectacular color **amarillo** , eran de un tamaño adecuado. La fragancia que desprendían era maravillosa y parecía que el clima no les era demasiado problema. ¿Por qué las rosas que él había criado no lucían así? A pesar de tenerlas dentro de un invernadero de alta tecnología de alguna forma, no sólo las rosas, sino todo a su cargo había terminado marchito. Pero no iba a dejar que su padre, su hermano o alguien más le dijera que debía hacer. Ya pondría su propio negocio. Sólo necesitaba de algún socio, no porque no fuera autosuficiente sino porque en su experiencia en los negocios había aprendido que siempre se necesita de más de un cimiento para sostener proyectos grandes. En eso andaba, pensando en posibles socios, en interesados en su proyecto y planes de negocio, cuando, como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, la voz de Kagura lo devolvió al restaurante.

—¿Son lindas no? Creo que cualquier mujer quisiera un arreglo tan hermoso — No es que fuera una fanática de las flores, ni mucho menos le parecieran algo demasiado interesante, solamente quería ver si llamaba la atención de Sesshomaru. Los ojos escarlata de Kagura se toparon con una pequeña etiqueta colgante. La sostuvo con delicadeza y sonrió mientras leía para después mirar a su "acompañante"

—Ya veo. Este arreglo es de tu compañía, aunque creí que sólo se dedicaban a criar y a vender plantas, no sabía que también hacían arreglos florales.

La reacción que Kagura esperaba era de orgullo, pero en lugar de eso obtuvo una casi imperceptible muestra de sorpresa, seguida de la comprobación de la autenticidad de la etiqueta por parte de Sesshomaru. Él ahora entendía la emoción de su medio hermano, de quién alguna vez escuchó algo de un nuevo proyecto, pero simplemente no le tomó importancia.

—Esa empresa no tiene nada qué ver conmigo. Es herencia de mi medio hermano. Yo voy a formar mi propia empresa—. Comenzó a comer, relajándose gracias al sabor de su platillo, y notando que había terminado soltando parte del coraje que traía atorado, sin tener la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

— Claro, se nota que alguien como tú podrá con facilidad hacer algo mejor que lo hace actualmente esta empresa. Alguna vez Naraku mencionó lo bueno que resultaste ser para los negocios, pero que era bien sabido que tu padre tenía una mente algo extraña para hacer las cosas y…— Kagura habló con sinceridad. Se había sentido apenada por hacer una observación errónea, pero en verdad Sesshomaru era alguien que le proyectaba la posibilidad de hacer cuanta cosa deseara. Sin embargo, ella también había terminado hablando de más y sabía que era imposible que su acompañante de mesa no reconociera el nombre de su hermano y que hiciera lo que todos: dar con el parecido que los unía familiarmente, para después juzgarla.

La voz de Kagura se dejó de escuchar y fue sustituida por el sonido de los palillos chocando contra su plato. Comía de forma apurada, tragando sin disfrutar el sabor que anteriormente la había vuelto loca. Fingía no mirar al hombre frente a ella, pero en cuanto volvió a fijar su mirada en él, observó como abría la boca para otra cosa que no parecía ser comer. Un escalofrío helado chocó contra una acalorada vergüenza dentro de ella, dejándola a la defensiva.

—Deja de comer como loca. Tu reacción hace pensar que creíste que no me di cuenta desde que me dijiste tu nombre quién eres. Siendo sincero, no me interesa quién es tu hermano. Sé de él por las revistas y periódicos pero nuestras empresas no tienen relación alguna, así que me da igual que hagan o deshagan tú y él—. Su voz dio una sentencia totalmente indiferente a la que Kagura no supo cómo reaccionar.

— Yo ya no tengo nada qué ver con Naraku, renuncié. Me parece una ironía y gran coincidencia. Yo busco en qué invertir mi herencia y tú a falta de herencia, buscas quién invierta en tu proyecto—. Kagura abrió ligeramente los ojos, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se había encontrado una excusa para estar cerca del hombre y también una forma para no dejar su dinero estancado, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Sólo faltaba convencer al Taisho de ser socios y por la mirada que este le dirigía, intuía que no sería nada fácil, por lo que después de algo de charla logró convencerlo de una cita de negocios en un café que era pequeño, pero privado. No pudo convencerlo de pagar su comida y él terminó pagando la de ambos.

* * *

Hola, quiero hacer un muy muy grande, y especial agradecimiento a mi Beta: Rhett Sosui, quien muy amablemente me ayudó a tener un fic desente y me ayudó con varios problemas que tuve durante la creación de este primer capítulo y el segundo. Muchas gracias linda, y ya que no pude mandarte a revisión varias cosas que edité, espero no tener demasiados errores en esas partes. Siéntete con la libertad de comentarme, tú me ayudaste mucho a mejorar (o al menos espero haber mejorado un poco).

Y ahora, queridos lectores, quiero agradecerles a los que llegaron a leer hasta aquí. Los invito y les pido que por favor dejen un review con su comentario, no sólo agreguen a favoritos.

Me despido y los leo en el próximo capítulo que será también el último.


	2. Augurios de éxito

Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo único aquí que es mío es la historia.

Advertencia: El siguiente fic contiene contenido sexual y no es apto para menores de edad, ni para personas sensibles a esos temas. Si continuan leyendo será bajo su responsabilidad.

Fic participación del Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015 del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el Amor. Me tocaron las siguientes dificultades, repartidas en este capítulo y el primero:

· Estampa, manos, pantalones, emoción, cojín, America, mantel, plato hondo, aire central, liga.

· Invierno.

· Vivero, acuario, restaurante de ramen, casa hogar, templo budista.

· Purpura, rosa, celeste, amarillo.

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Augurios de éxito.**

La nieve ya había empezado a caer, acompañada de un viento ligeramente fuerte, que lejos de incomodar a Kagura la hacía sentir más cómoda y segura. La hora de su reunión con Sesshomaru estaba cerca y ella llegaría con tiempo de sobra. Se permitió dar un vistazo al cielo, el cual estaba vestido de un maravilloso color **celeste** , adornado con nubes esponjadas y las manchas blancas que simulaban ser los copos. El día daba finta de ir de maravilla.

Al fin había llegado al lugar, sorprendiéndose por ver que no había sido la primera en estar ahí, pero ignorando la cara de disgusto de su probable socio y el reproche imaginario que él le dirigió. Tras largas negociaciones entre ambos se hizo un acuerdo. Sus visiones de negocios eran similares y a pesar de ligeras fricciones, todo iba viento en popa. Acordaron salir del café y caminar en busca de un terreno que pudiera servir para sus proyectos. No había pláticas animadas pero ambos se sentían cómodos, aunque no por eso bajaban la guardia.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru!—. Una voz juvenil los hizo detener su camino y girar hasta toparse con una bella chica, de unos diecisiete años de edad, ojos y cabello chocolate y una bella sonrisa.

El aludido no respondió al llamado, pero miró con una ternura casi indetectable a la chica que corría entusiasmada hacia él y su socia.

—¡Qué bueno que lo veo! La señora Kaede y yo queremos mostrarle las mejoras que hicimos en el hogar de los niños. No sabe lo bien que nos hizo la ayuda del señor InuTaisho… — La joven miró a Kagura, le sonrió e hizo una reverencia enérgica.— Mucho gusto. Disculpe, mi nombre es Rin Matsuo, es un gusto conocerla.

La mujer no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta amabilidad y menos de parte de una persona que recién veía, pero era inevitable corresponder al amable saludo de la castaña.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kagura —respondió, intentando verse amable.

—Por favor acompáñenme. Me gustaría mucho que vieran lo que tengo que mostrarles—. Así de fácil, la chica la había incluido en un plan del que no tenía idea. Se sentía incómoda. Rin incluso la jalaba de la mano, pero al notar que Sesshomaru las seguía se sintió ligeramente más segura. A pesar de eso, en opinión de Kagura, la chiquilla era bastante extraña y parecía no tener idea de lo que era el espacio personal. Cuando al fin dejaron de correr, noto la entrada de ladrillo anaranjado con portón negro, coronado por el letrero "Casa hogar", lo cual la desconcertó.

En la entrada rodeada de niños, una anciana bajita con un parche en uno de los ojos, los recibió.

—Señor Sesshomaru, por favor disculpe a Rin. Ella insistió en mostrarle las mejoras que hemos hecho y en cuanto lo vio a lo lejos salió disparada a buscarlo —explicó la señora con toda calma.

—Igual planeaba venir— El semblante frío del hombre pareció molestar poco o nada a la mayor en el grupo.

—Ahora ya tenemos agua, luz y aire acondicionado. No más molesto humo para calentarnos ni veranos donde nos derretimos como mantequilla. Además los niños tienen donde jugar, los podemos educar mejor y gracias al buen aspecto del edificio, vienen a visitarnos muchos más candidatos a padres, ¿verdad, señora Kaede?

Kagura centró su atención a la alegre castaña y a la anciana. No había rasgo que delatara un parentesco familiar y por el lugar, intuyó que probablemente había sido adoptada por esa mujer. Examinó el lugar con la mirada, notando un pequeño letrero de metal que intentaba ocultarse tras las ramas de una enredadera. Pudo leer "Jardín dedicado al señor InuTaisho", no era más que un metro de rosales y pequeños jazmines, pero el encanto estaba en el cuidado que se veía recibía en jardincillo. Ya en el interior, al ver las fotografías que colgaban de la pared, se sorprendió de lo mal que se veía el lugar antes de las mejoras, era casi un terreno baldío con una simple construcción en obra negra, probablemente todo había sucedido antes de la crisis de la empresa Taisho.

Kaede observó junto a Kagura en silencio, esperando que la de ojos escarlata saciara su curiosidad, sólo respondiendo en cuanto alguna pregunta le era dirigida. Después de un rato, notando el aburrimiento de la joven, Kaede se decidió a dejarla sola, no sin antes aprovechar para darles más oportunidades a los niños. —Por favor, siéntete libre de observar lo que gustes. Eres socia de Sesshomaru y confió en ti, además él estará dando el visto bueno también. Mantendré a Rin y a los niños afuera para que ustedes revisen con tranquilidad, tal vez tú también encuentres en este lugar una buena inversión.

Kagura asintió intentando ser amable, pero no disimuló la molestia por la indirecta que le había lanzado la anciana. Si bien era cierto que quería deshacerse de algo de dinero porque no quería sentirse atada, no era como para que una mujer que acababa de entrar en su vida fuera a decidir en que iba o no gastar su dinero. Vio a la mujer de cabello canoso alejarse junto con un montón de niños que la rodeaban entre risas y murmullos. —Ya sabré en qué tirar algo de dinero, no necesito que alguien me pida en qué hacerlo.

Recorrió los pasillos, llegando al comedor y topándose con su socio quién observaba sin mucho interés los alrededores.

—Es un lugar lindo— Trató de hacer más ameno el ambiente, pero al parecer era imposible sacarle una sonrisa a ese hombre. Caminó en dirección contraria a Sesshomaru, dispuesta a seguir recorriendo el lugar, pero deteniéndose abruptamente frente a la mesa cuando uno de sus tacones se atoró en una de las grietas que faltaba por arreglar—. ¡Maldición! —expresó molesta, y con justa razón ya que ahora tenía una nueva razón para odiar los tacones. Lo mejor hubiera sido pedir ayuda, pero ella también era orgullosa y no necesitaba ni quería de nadie para salir de algo tan tonto. Se sostuvo del **mantel** de la mesa, olvidando que no era un objeto fijo, jalando, intentando zafar su zapato y cayendo hacía atrás en el intento. De pronto, choques eléctricos se dieron en su cuerpo. Sesshomaru había acudido a ayudarla y su descuidado intento había hecho que sus caderas impactaran, rozándose de una forma no apropiada, pero que le había resultado extrañamente placentero. El contacto se prolongó, friccionándose despacio, ignorando que su zapato estaba fuera de su pie.

Kagura invadía de forma estrepitosa el espacio personal de principio había sido accidental, pero ahora, en opinión de Sesshomaru, claramente era propósito. Lo peor no era eso, sino que no quería poner resistencia. Al contrario, la había tomado por la cintura, la apretaba con más fuerza contra sí mismo. Qué más daba, ella lo había provocado y no iba a negar que le atraía lo atrevida que se podía portar Kagura. Era una mujer fuera de lo normal. Además de atractiva y tener buen cuerpo no se iba por la vida alzando bandera de débil, nunca fingía modales, era libre y rebelde, tal como una brisa que tira el ensayo final de un estudiante directo a un charco lodoso. Si ella quería un juego rudo bien podría dárselo. Con un movimiento firme, tomó uno de los pechos de Kagura, guardándose un gruñido al sentir la tela del suéter estorbarle; masajeó con ligera brusquedad mientras la ojirubí aumentaba la fuerza del roce, acalorada; Sesshomaru podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de la mujer frente a él, tenía experiencia y sabía cómo hacerla temblar, sólo hacía falta que se pusiera serio, ojalá ella entendiera el honor que era el estar en esa posición con él. Kagura estaba abochornada y ligeramente sorprendida, no tanto por la habilidad que el albino estaba demostrando, sino por la rapidez con la que fue correspondida, pero supuso que esa era la forma correcta. No hubo rodeos de parte de ella y tampoco esperó que Sesshomaru lo hiciera. Aun así se sentía extraña debido al corto tiempo que sus cuerpos llevaban haciendo contacto, eso era suficiente para hacerla temblar y desear. Se sentía como una colegiala virgen.

Risas dulces y un par de pasitos cerca enfriaron el ambiente, recordándoles la nieve en el exterior. Kagura se incorporó con rapidez, con la cara sonrojada y la falda levemente tironeada, luego se agachó a intentar zafar su zapato. Sesshomaru en cambio, caminó con tranquilidad a la ventana, dando la espalda a la entrada del comedor y luciendo perfectamente natural.

—Corre Linda, o nos van a encontrar antes de que nos escondamos—. Dos niños habían entrado. No iban en dirección al comedor, pero sus risas fueron suficiente para recordarles en dónde estaban y romper el ambiente.

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru! Vi a dos niños entrar aquí. Disculpe por favor, espero no hayan interrumpido su revisión—. Rin entró dando pasos largos, y sonriendo a pesar de decir estar avergonzada. Notó a Kagura tratando de liberar a su zapato y corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a jalar. Sin embargo, de tanta fuerza que lograron ejercer, ambas terminaron cayendo sobre sus traseros y con un zapato sin tacón en las manos—. ¡Oh, disculpe, señorita Kagura! Le ayudaré a pegarlo. Creo tener algo de pegamento que puede servir, sólo necesitamos sacar el tacón de la grieta primero.

—No hay problema, déjalo así. La verdad odiaba estos zapatos — Kagura miró a la joven de ojos chocolate mientras giraba en uno de sus dedos el zapato roto —, así que me alegra al fin tener una excusa para deshacerme definitivamente de ellos—. Ya había logrado calmarse, por lo que le restó importancia a la zapatilla rota. Se quitó el otro zapato y se puso de pie, sonriendo confiada sacó de su bolsa un par de balerinas y se las colocó—. Estas son mis mejores amigas, siempre me salvan del cansancio. Siempre supe que esos tacones intentarían matarme. Rin, nunca confíes en un par de zapatos de oferta.

—¡Wow! Es impresionante señorita Kagura—. Las reacciones de Rin eran siempre enérgicas, como si a penas comenzara a conocer el mundo, o simplemente como si todo le maravillara. Era fácil entender que, incluso, alguien como Sesshomaru hubiera terminado cediendo a su dulzura y hubiera ayudado a un orfanato.

El ambiente entre "socios" volvió a la fría normalidad de siempre. Sesshomaru ignoró con completa facilidad el episodio ocurrido (o eso aparentaba) mientras Kagura lo miraba con enojo cada que sus miradas se cruzaban. Le parecía grosero hacer como que ella no existía y que nada había pasado. Estaba segura de que si lograba dormir, tendría sueños locos que serían acompañados por el jugueteo de sus propios dedos en su entrepierna. Luego de las pláticas heroicas de Rin sobre Sesshomaru y una pequeña comida, ambos decidieron que era hora de volver a los negocios y continuar su búsqueda de un lugar para plantar la semilla de su idea.

La banqueta y la calle estaban cubiertas de nieve, por lo que la mayoría de los automovilistas iban con precaución, evitando con ello cualquier posible accidente. Kagura salió de la casa hogar, mientras Kaede y Sesshomaru hablaban sobre cosas que a ella le parecieron poco interesantes. La temperatura estaba descendiendo y el frío la obligó a frotarse las manos. Repentinamente, un golpe en uno de sus brazos la hizo girar con el ceño fruncido, insultando por su descuido a un hombre que caminaba a paso apresurado en una dirección al parecer incierta. Después notó que su bolsa había terminado de alguna forma en el piso. Se agachó a recogerla pero un jalón brusco la tiró en la banqueta, dejándola en posición de ver como un auto pasaba a gran velocidad justo en donde estaba ella y destrozando su bolsa de paso. Se quedó sin palabras, con la boca abierta y sintiéndose estúpida por no darse cuenta de la trampa tan tonta en la que había caído. De no ser por la reacción rápida de Sesshomaru y su fuerza, ella probablemente estaría hablando con sus padres sobre lo odioso que había sido estar en un trabajo que no le apasionaba.

— Supongo que a tu muerte, tu herencia pasa a manos de tu hermano—. El albino acertó y Kagura apretó con fuerza las manos, en forma de auto reproche. Nunca creyó que Naraku fuera a llegar tan lejos, ni que ella fuera a ser tan desprevenida como para no notar algo tan obvio.

La rabia en Kagura era mayor que el susto que había sufrido. Quería gritar y arrancarle los ojos a su hermano. Le pareció impresionante que la hubiera intentado matar a plena luz del día, pero después recordó lo déspota y descarado que era. Se puso de pie ignorando la mano que se había ofrecido levantarla (poniendo de paso de mal humor a quien la ofreció, a él nadie le rechazaba ni la mano). Sacudió su ropa y después fue a revisar los restos de su bolso encontrando la mayoría del contenido inservible.

—Al parecer, no va a ser seguro permanecer a mi lado hasta que arregle el problema con el imbécil de Naraku. Lo mejor será que pongamos nuestro proyecto en pausa—. Observó el rostro masculino y al instante se sintió estúpida por dar una sugerencia tan tonta, como si estuviera hablando con un cobarde. Por suerte, su ofensa fue ignorada. El imponente hombre comenzó a caminar, dando a entender que tenía opción de seguirlo o de quedarse ahí lloriqueando por su bolso. Con cierto refunfuño de parte de Kagura, ambos continuaron su camino.

—¡Oh, a Naraku no le va a gustar nada esto! — exclamó sorprendido—. Creo que ya es hora de decirle que Kagura encontró compañía. Sólo espero que no se ponga a gritar y escupir —dijo con algo de fastidio—. Aunque quizá pueda seguirlos un poco más, no quiero omitir nada que pueda ser importante —. El hombre de aspecto juvenil, cabello negro y largo atado en una cola de caballo. Un maquillaje algo inusual para que un varón lo use. Seguía a una distancia prudente a los partícipes de lo que casi era un accidente con resultados trágico. No era la primera vez que actuaba como informante. Su jefe no había quedado del todo contento con la renuncia de su hermana. Él tenía planes para joderle la existencia a Kagura (o a cualquiera que tuviera el infortunio de toparse con él) en la empresa y después de un infortunado accidente quedarse con su parte de la herencia. El problema no era que hubiera renunciado, eso estaba contemplado en sus planes. El problema era que Kagura había empezado a despilfarrar el dinero a una velocidad realmente imprudente, poniendo así en peligro el botín de su hermano. Por tal motivo, mandó a su asistente a ver en que estaba perdiendo sus fondos y a revisar qué tal funcionaba el primer atentado para deshacerse de ella.

—Sinceramente no me gusta esta zona para buscar un terreno. Creí que iríamos a un lugar menos lleno de smock—. El malhumor emanaba de Kagura como el sudor en un día caluroso y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por disimularlo. Si algún pobre infortunado se atreviera a retarla en ese momento, de seguro que quedaría mal parado.

—Buscamos un lugar para el local, no para los invernaderos —. Pero Sesshomaru no era ningún infortunado y su aparente indiferencia mantenía a raya las explosiones sin sentido de Kagura. Había veces en que simplemente la observaba, sin responderle nada, dejándola tirar todo el desperdicio que tenía atorado en la cabeza y también las grandes ideas que lograba maquilar entre tanta telaraña. Ya le había encontrado el modo. Olvidaba lo que no importaba y escuchaba lo que era útil. Por fortuna, la mayoría de los comentarios de Kagura eran inteligentes y cuando se trataba de negocios era momento para sacarle provecho a su femineidad y así obtener la mejor información e incluso un mejor precio.

—Me gustó el lugar que vimos en la calle de atrás, pero me preocupa que el acuario esté enfrente. Sé que por ser una zona turística tendremos más clientes potenciales, aunque también puede que ni siquiera nos noten —comentó Kagura.

Toda la tarde caminando resultaba ser agotador. Optaron por detenerse en un parque. Ya con el cielo oscurecido, la luz de un faro iluminaba la banca en la que estaban, dándole brillo a la pequeña capa de nieve que los rodeaba.

— No será problema en cuanto vean los productos que vamos a ofrecer— afirmó su acompañante. Sesshomaru permanecía de pie, al lado de la banca, mirando los árboles del parque y todo lo que ocurría cerca de ellos, dirigiendo sus ojos ámbar hacia Kagura sólo cuando ésta hablaba.

—Hablas como si fueran productos de ensamblado. ¿Sabías que son seres vivos?

— Insignificancias —. ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para cuestionar cada cosa que decía o hacía?

Kagura sonrió socarrona. Probablemente estaba cerca de la raíz del por qué lo habían desheredado. El tipo necesitaba una lección.

—Lo que tú digas. Hay que decidir entonces entre ese terreno y el que vimos hace unas horas.

—El de la calle de atrás. Mejor zona, mejor espacio y mejor precio. Mañana regresaremos a comprarlo y también mañana empezaremos a remodelar y acomodar las cosas como nosotros queremos —decidió Sesshomaru, sin consultar la opinión de Kagura, aunque ella no dio muestras de molestias por no ser tomada en cuenta.

—Al menos en eso sí estamos en sintonía. Preferiría que estuvieras en sintonía conmigo más seguido—. Kagura se cruzó de brazos aún con una sonrisa en la boca, pero repentinamente su rostro mostró preocupación—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Exactamente en dónde estamos..?— No era una mujer nerviosa, pero el reciente atentado la dejó en un estado ligeramente alterado. Sin embargo, su acompañante se mostraba tan apacible que le transmitía la tranquilidad que se le había escapado.

— Llamaré a un taxi. Más vale que consigas rápido otro móvil. Vamos a necesitar seguir en contacto—. Un rápido tecleo en la pantalla touch y una igual de rápida espera para que el taxi apareciera a las afueras del parque. A pasos ligeramente largos, ambos subieron a la parte trasera del auto, obviamente incómodos al no estar acostumbrados a no ir de choferes en sus propios medios de transporte.

— ¿A dónde los llevó?— El conductor puso en marcha el taxi, esperando alguna orden para partir. Kagura miraba insistentemente al albino. ¿Sería que planeaba quedarse en su casa esa noche? ¿O que ella se quedara en la de él? Demasiado tentador y ligeramente adelantado, por lo que al fin la mirada insistente de Kagura logró hacer que Sesshomaru se girara a verla.

— Tu dirección Kagura—. Pequeñas cosas como esa eran las que solían molestarla. No eran las palabras, sino la forma tan cortante de decirlas. Con un pequeño rugido Kagura dio su dirección y el taxi al fin avanzó.

El taxista se vio tentado a girar los ojos ante la rabieta de Kagura, pero prefirió no hacerlo para no molestar a Sesshomaru, quien tampoco tenía buena cara. Llevaba el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero era suficiente como para que su cerebro le advirtiera que era mejor sólo manejar. El camino se estaba oscureciendo y el silencio reinaba en el auto. Para el chofer era incómodo, pues algunos clientes daban pláticas animadas o por los menos algún comentario. Esa vez ni siquiera se había atrevido a poner música, se podía escuchar como chocaban las llantas contra el asfalto, suficiente para irritar más a la mujer.

— ¿Eres el alma de las fiestas verdad, Sesshomaru?— Las palabras de Kagura sonaban ligeramente ponzoñosas, como si el culpable de todos sus males fuera el indiferente hombre a su lado. Pero igual que en otras ocasiones, Sesshomaru la ignoró, aunque esta vez volteó a verla y alzó la ceja, claramente expresando que su comentario estaba fuera de lugar.

A Kagura le apareció un brillo malicioso en la mirada. Una atrevida idea cruzó por su mente y que llegaría agradarle o no a Sesshomaru. A ella no le importaba demasiado eso y como tampoco andaba de humor para titubeos, decidió simplemente posar sus labios sobre los de su acompañante. Sintió su corazón palpitar como loco, como si estuviera corriendo un maratón. Era consciente de que Sesshomaru no era un hombre que cuyas reacciones se deberían tomar a la ligera, que podía ser tanto o incluso más peligroso que su hermano. Por eso no dejaba de estar tensa, al no sentir algún rechazo decidió seguir tentando terreno, presionando ligeramente con sus labios y siendo correspondida. Se dejó disfrutar el contacto, dejando después de unos minutos que sus lenguas lucharan entre ellas, recorriendo uno la boca del otro y viceversa. Sí, lo besó, pero se olvidó a qué tipo de persona besaba. A él no le desagradaba la iniciativa de la mujer, de hecho era algo que le agradada, pero ya era hora de que Sesshomaru marcara el ritmo. Kagura perdió el control del acercamiento. Sesshomaru, volvió tortuoso el beso para la mujer de ojos rubí.

La lengua de Sesshomaru era experta. No necesitaba hacer contacto con ninguna otra parte del cuerpo de Kagura para arrancarle gemidos deseosos que provocaban envidia y sonrojo en el pobre chofer que hacía lo posible por no mirar lo que pasaba en el asiento trasero de su auto. Para su fortuna, habían llegado a la dirección que le había sido indicada, había sido "salvado por la campana".

—¡Llegamos! — El hombre regordete frenó casi de golpe, empapado en sudor y hecho un manojo de nervios.

Se separaron con lentitud, ignorando la obvia incomodidad de su chofer. Una jadeante y acalorada Kagura maldijo mentalmente no haber caminado un poco más lejos en su búsqueda. Sesshomaru se levantó dejando el paso libre para que Kagura saliera por la misma puerta. De nuevo, lucía fresco y pulcro, como si el maldito hombre fuera de algún material raro, o quizá tenía un poco de camaleón y le era fácil camuflar lo que fuera que pasara por su cabeza o cuerpo.

Ya afuera del taxi, Kagura agradeció al conductor y se despidió de su acompañante con un simple movimiento de mano, movimiento que fue correspondido con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Espero que mi hermano no haya plantado una bomba en mi casa. Si mañana no te veo ya sabes por qué —bromeó, o al menos lo intentó. La cara de su interlocutor le demostró que su humor negro no era bienvenido, de hecho al parecer ningún tipo de broma era bienvenido.

—Mañana mandaré a mi asistente por ti, así que estate lista temprano—. Kagura hizo su cabello hacia atrás y mostró mala cara. Entendía que debía descansar y que al parecer Sesshomaru también (aunque le parecía más lógico pensar que ya la había aguantado demasiado y que si en realidad necesitaba descansar era de ella). Dio media vuelta y entró a su hogar cerrando la puerta justo en cuanto escuchó el auto arrancar. No quería voltear y empezar a gritar, así que prefirió pasar de una buena vez sin armar alboroto. Además, se fue con una agradable sensación en la boca, provocado por la saliva de Sesshomaru en sus labios. Ojalá la asistente rubia y llena de botox (así se la imaginaba ella) pudiera ver el labial rojo embadurnado en la boca de él.

—"Toma esa, asistente".

* * *

La vida era mala con Kagura, quién al ver a la famosa asistente casi podía jurar haber escuchado un: "Toma esa, Kagura". Aun así, lejos de sentirse mal dejó salir una sonora carcajada por lo divertido que le resultaba el enano frente suyo. Llevaba mala cara y a cada segundo que pasaba se mostraba más y más enfado, hasta que llegó al punto de estallar y agitar con violencia las manos en el aire, dar saltitos enérgicos y soltarle maldiciones a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Ya basta enano! ¿Nos vamos a ir o te quieres quedar aquí? —preguntó Kagura.

— Maldita mujer, deja que el jefe Sesshomaru se entere de tus burlas, entonces te las verás con él y se buscará a un mejor socio o socia —exclamó seguro de sus palabras.

Le parecía divertido. Podía acostumbrarse a lidiar con el tipo, quien, por cierto, tenía una apariencia poco común. Poco humana diría ella. Sin contar que su ropa tenía finta de ser, literalmente, del siglo pasado. ¡Qué más daba! Era divertido así como insoportable.

—No creo que quieras ser el responsable de que deje el proyecto de tu jefe, ¿verdad? Dudo que le agrade escuchar que debido a lo grosero que eres ya no quiero trabajar con él —amenazó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Jaken sudó frío y prefirió quedarse callado a seguir discutiendo con lo que él consideraba una mujer roñosa e indeseable. Sin embargo eso no le impidió quejarse y maldecir en su mente.

—Yo iré en mi auto. ¿Tú debes ir conmigo?

El de ojos saltones frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo posible por medir sus palabras.

—No debemos ir en auto. El jefe dijo que podía ser predecible que "sufrieras un accidente automovilístico", por lo que debemos ir a pie. Además, te advierte sobre limitar el uso de tu auto sólo para uso personal. Nada que involucre negocios ya que llama mucho la atención con ese color púrpura.

—Lo dice el que tiene un auto del que sólo hay 77 en el mundo. Que ni piense que voy a empezar a usar transporte público o a pagar taxi para todo.

—Consigue algo de un color menos ostentoso o múdate más cerca—. En algún momento, Sesshomaru había hecho acto de presencia, probablemente por el retraso no programado de su asistente y Kagura, quienes hicieron cara de miedo y molestia respectivamente.

—Vámonos —ordenó de inmediato.

Como empezaba a hacerse una costumbre, el albino caminaba sin siquiera revisar si iban detrás de él. Kagura no tuvo opción más que comenzar a seguir su paso hasta colocarse en silencio a su lado. Por desgracia, para el mejor asistente del mundo, seguir el paso de un hombre muchísimo más alto y en forma que él era muy complicado. Tenía que correr de forma desesperada y sollozando detrás de ellos.

—¡Jefe bonito! ¡Espéreme! — Y en definitiva, Kagura había encontrado un juguete nuevo con quién divertirse de lo lindo haciéndolo enojar.

Tortuoso, esa era la palabra con la que Kagura calificaba andar por la cuidad en tacones. No dudaba de su habilidad para acostumbrarse a caminar largas distancias con ellos puestos, pero por ahora estaba agotada de mirar como cada que aflojaba un poco el paso, Sesshomaru la pasaba sin detenerse ni un segundo. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero se retuvo, adivinando que la respuesta sería un: "yo no te obligué a usar eso". Para su suerte, el ver el local que habían elegido le daba suficiente alegría y esperanza para olvidar hasta la voz de Jaken (quién sólo dejó de quejarse cuando de la nada un proyectil aterrizó en su calva cabeza, proyectil que ni Kagura notó de dónde salió, aunque tenía sus sospechas).

El acuerdo de compra fue rápido gracias a los contactos de Sesshomaru y al dinero de Kagura.e Debido a que el dueño del local resultó ser un viejo conocido de negocios del albino, les había entregado las llaves del sitio para que mientras se arreglaban los papeles de transferencia hicieran uso del local, que si bien aún tenía aspecto deprimente, daba mucho para el proyecto que traían entre manos. Como Sesshomaru ya había dicho: ese sería el lugar en donde exhibirían las plantas que tendrían ya listas para trasplantar. Tenían una gran extensión de jardín adecuada para esa labor y una sala acogedora para atender a los clientes. Ahora sólo faltaba un lugar que les sirviera para criar los brotes y plantas a las que aún les faltara tiempo para resistir un viaje a lo que sería su destino en algún hogar o jardín. Kagura había sugerido que también vendieran fertilizantes, equipos de riego, semillas, implementos de jardín e incluso que contratarán a un decorador para que diera asesoría a los clientes que lo requirieran y estuvieran dispuestos a pagar por ello. En su momento, no obtuvo respuesta negativa o positiva, pero al ver los libros que se asomaban del portafolios de Sesshomaru, supo que su idea estaba siendo considerada. Eso la hizo sonreír.

El albino ordenó a su asistente buscar un terreno que les sirviera de vivero debido a que el ojón tenía experiencia y entendía lo que su jefe necesitaba. Así ahorraban tiempo y de paso el "jefazo adorado y amado", como lo llamaba, se tomaba un descanso de tanto cumplido y exageración. A Kagura le daba la sensación de que dudar de la sexualidad del enano no era incorrecto. Quizá una rubia tetona y con botox en los labios hubiera sido menos tediosa. Jaken le daba por mirarla feo y hacer berrinche de todo. Pronto descubrió que el problema era con todo el mundo y no sólo con ella.

Al final lograron estar solos, de nuevo la calma se aliaba con la incomodidad.

—Sigue preocupándome un poco el acuario de al lado —mencionó ella. Estaba ligeramente nerviosa, cosa normal para ser su primer proyecto, pero principalmente temía a que Naraku terminara teniendo razón y resultara ser un fracaso para los negocios que no fueran asesorados por él. Se reprochó mentalmente, se merecía un regaño por pensar tantas estupideces—. Al parecer una parte de mí sigue atrapada en esa maldita empresa, con el maldito de Naraku—. Bajó la mirada, molesta.

—Es sólo un acuario. Deberías visitarlo de una buena vez y dejar de molestarme a mí con una estupidez tan insignificante. Ve por ti misma si el lugar es tan maravilloso como para hacer que esto no prospere—. Sesshomaru no apartó la mirada del libro que tenía entre las manos hasta que terminó de hablar. Enseguida, lo cerró de golpe y lo dejó sobre uno de los tres únicos muebles en el lugar (habían llevado una mesa y dos sillas)—. Muévete —ordenó.

Kagura no sabía cómo interpretar a Sesshomaru. Normalmente la hacía sentir ofendida, aunque había empezado a entender que él sólo era demasiado franco y que no se andaba con rodeos. De cualquier manera, seguía sin gustarle que anduviera dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Si ella quería hacer algo lo haría, sin importar si a él le agradaba o no. Sin embargo, el humor de él no daba para aceptar un no, así que por ese día decidió hacerle caso. Se levantó con gusto de su incómoda silla, sintiendo como su trasero agradecía alejarse de la dura madera.

—Como quieras.

El acuario era pequeño. Tenía una cantidad modera de gente en su interior conformados en su mayoría por turistas y familias con niños pequeños, además de grupos de jóvenes, probablemente haciendo trabajos escolares de vacaciones pero que no se concentraban demasiado en cumplir con eso. Kagura alguna vez visitó con sus padres un acuario más grande pero realmente no tenía memoria de ello, por lo que se dejó maravillar y sorprender por lo que veía, no importando lo simple que pudiera resultar para los demás.

En su recorrido terminó perdiendo a su socio. Le pareció verlo observar a los caballitos de mar pero no le tomó demasiada importancia. No tenían por qué andar juntos y sabía que él probablemente pensaba lo mismo. Era consciente de la posibilidad de que él ya hubiera salido en busca de su lectura y la tranquilidad del futuro local.

Ella se detuvo a observar a los tiburones. No sabía con exactitud de qué especie se trataba pero tampoco le interesaba. Simplemente le parecía magnífico ver como nadaban, la fuerza que proyectaban y lo mortales que podían resultar ser para sus ví veían tan magníficos y elegantes, eran grandes y albinos, igual que cierto conocido suyo. Se sonrojó al notar sus pensamientos. Hizo una mueca de molestia y giró dispuesta a buscar algo más que ver.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación se encontraba recargado el secretario de su hermano, quién la observaba con aires divertidos y burlones, mientras sostenía una flor de papel en la mano.

—¡Oh, Kagura! Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, me da gusto ver que estás en una pieza—. El hombre traía un labial del mismo color que el de ella, probablemente incluso de la misma marca y caminó lo suficiente para estar cara a cara con la fémina.

—Byakuya, no seas idiota. Si estás aquí es por mandato de Naraku. ¿Qué quieres?— La le sostuvo la mirada y no disimuló la molestia que le provocaba ver al sujeto frente a ella.

—Ya, ya —pidió con ambas manos alzadas—. No seas gruñona. Me caes bien aunque tú no lo creas, pero trabajo es trabajo y vengo a dejarte un recado de parte de Naraku: sólo quiere recordarte que eres inepta cuando de inversiones se trata. Que debes hacer memoria de las muchas veces que casi haces de la empresa una tragedia sólo por seguir tus caprichos estúpidos. Dijo también que a ver por cuanto tiempo te dura la ilusión con Sesshomaru. Bien sabes que difícilmente le vas a complacer más que cualquier puta que haya pasado por su cama antes que tú.

El color de los ojos de Kagura era casi el mismo tono que ahora tenía en el rostro. Estaba furiosa. Iba a cometer un asesinato y quizá ella iría a la cárcel. Todo para que al final Naraku la mandara a matar dentro de la prisión y se diera una gozada en exponerla en algún periódico y quedarse con su dinero de paso. Sí, ya se imaginaba el plan del maldito que si no era hijo de perra era porque compartían los progenitores. Y lo peor, era que iba a caer en su sucio juego.

—No te enfades conmigo —pidió el muchacho—. Ya te dije que yo sólo paso el mensaje—. Byakuya movía las manos en forma negativa e inclinaba la cabeza en forma de disculpa, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no se desvanecía. Daba pasos hacia atrás, con la intención de salir a la siguiente habitación, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando sintió que había golpeado con algo, o más bien con alguien.

—Tú eres el que nos ha estado siguiendo. Hasta ahora te atreves a dar la cara —. Byakuya dio un salto al escuchar la voz detrás de él, de un brinco ya estaba a suficiente distancia como para sentirse seguro. Fingió mantenerse tranquilo aunque en su mente juraba y perjuraba haber visto a Sesshomaru salir del acuario. Observó alrededor y se vio aparentemente atrapado: la sala de las mantarrayas estaba ligeramente congestionada, además de que Kagura al fin había entrado a su encuentro. Lo único que le quedaba era intentar hacer una retirada con bandera blanca en mano.

—Chicos, vamos. Yo sólo soy el mensajero.

— Creí que te habías ido—. Kagura ignoró a Byakuya y cruzada de brazos observó al ambarino frente a ella. Luego dirigió la mirada al hombre de labios carmín y sonrió socarronamente—. Dile a Naraku que se puede ir al carajo. Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca y a él no le debe interesar en lo más mínimo. Si quiero me voy a las Vegas a apostar toda mi fortuna o lanzo todo en billetes desde un avión.

Byakuya rió. Ya hubiera él querido ver la cara de su jefe si Kagura hiciera algo así.

—Dile a Naraku que tenga cuidado con lo que hace. Le convendría más el hacer negocios que seguir con sus intentos idiotas de hacer que fracase el proyecto de Sesshomaru Taisho—. No era la primera vez que Kagura escuchaba al albino hablar en tercera persona. Kagura frunció el ceño, molesta. Hubiera preferido escuchar un: "intentos de matar a Kagura". Pero a fin de cuentas le bastaba esa defensa a su persona. Viniendo de Sesshomaru ya era bastante bueno.

— Ok, ok. Les diré lo que me han dicho. Pero les advierto que sí muero por dar esos mensajes, espero que la responsabilidad la lleven cargado siempre en sus hombros—. Acompañó su tono burlón con una sonrisa —. ¡Hasta luego!— Lanzó la flor de papel hacia Kagura, quien la dejó caer al suelo sin dejar de mirar al asistente—. Qué grosera—. Y al finalmente, se retiró.

La mujer regresó a la sala en donde fue abordada por Byakuya. Iba mascullando maldiciones y dando golpes al piso con su tacón de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera notó cuando Sesshomaru la pasó, cuando ella se colocó en lo que consideraba el mejor punto para observar él, ya estaba enfrente del cristal.

—Me gustaría más que estuvieran en libertad. Dudo que sean felices aquí—. Kagura suspiró. La idea de estar encerrada en un espacio tan pequeño ante la mirada de cientos y cientos de desconocidos le retorcía el estómago. Probablemente esa era la verdadera razón de su recelo al sitio y no el miedo a que fuera distracción negativa para su negocio.

—Aún te queda dinero para gastar—. Ella lo miró con ligera sorpresa, no esperaba una respuesta. Había pensado en voz alta.

— Supongo que tienes razón—. Dejó a sus ojos vagar por el fondo marino y regularmente observaba a su socio. Ella acarició su cabellera negra y suelta, sintiéndose tentada a tocar el inusual cabello plateado. Resistió el impulso. No quería parecerse a su loca estilista, quién de seguro ya estaría tratando de conseguir un mechón de aquella melena. Rebuscó en su nueva bolsa y al encontrar la **liga** verde con tocado de plumas que quería, se hizo una coleta en el cabello. Sonrió sintiéndose una adolescente boba, pero se permitió ese capricho pues, ¿quién no iba a suspirar por un tipo como ese?

* * *

Habían perdido la tarde en el acuario y, aunque no había estado en sus planes, resultó ser agradable. Regresaron a su reciente adquisición para recoger el abrigo de Kagura. Iban a ir a ver los brotes que le habían sido heredados a Sesshomaru. Al día siguiente se preocuparían por la remodelación de su local.

—Quiero advertirte que tú no tendrás mucha voz y voto en la remodelación. Si quieres busca algún diseñador de tu confianza, pero seré yo la que hable con él. No quiero que este lugar parezca una morgue—. La fémina sentenció con seguridad sin siquiera mirar a su interlocutor.

—Tendré tanta voz como tú. Te recuerdo que esta es una sociedad. Aunque sinceramente puedes hacer lo que quieras con la decoración, ya que me parece irrelevante.

Kagura bufó, pero prefiero dejar pasar el comentario ácido de Sesshomaru. Después de todo, ya le estaba hallando el modo, tanto ella a él y viceversa. Ella tomó su abrigo y lo acomodó en su brazo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al sentir un **aire central** que le erizó el vello del cuerpo.

—Si vas a cargar un abrigo, lo normal es que lo uses. No quieras usar después la excusa de que estás enferma y no podrás trabajar —señaló Sesshomaru—. Ya no debe tardar el taxi, apúrate—. Al menos la dejó sola para poder colocarse el abrigo y poder quedarse con un poco de su orgullo.

* * *

El recorrido transcurrió ésta vez sin iniciativas atrevidas. Kagura se conformaba con mirar la nieve caer iluminada por la luz anaranjada de la tarde, mientras Sesshomaru centraba su atención a su libro. El rugido de un estómago les recordó que la hora de comida se les había pasado, situación que la dueña del ruido resolvió con una rápida llamada al restaurante de ramen de Myoga. Sin embargo, al momento de que el anciano preguntara por la dirección a la que debía llevar la comida, se quedó sin saber qué decir.

—Sesshomaru, ¿cuál es la dirección del vivero al que iremos?

—Dile que es en mi casa—. Por algún milagro, Kagura no dejó caer de tajo al sucio suelo del taxi su nuevo y flamante celular. A ella le había dicho que irían a un vivero, no a una casa. No le molestara el ir ahí, pero sí le molestaba que no se lo hubiera dicho de forma directa. Joder, que pudo ser más romántico, si es que ese propósito tenía.

Su acompañante intuyó a donde viajaba la mente de la mujer. Tomó el celular que casi flotaba al aire y le contestó al que fue llamado amigo y socio de su padre.

—Manda la comida a mi casa—. No esperó contestación alguna. Colgó y entregó el teléfono a su dueña.

— El vivero está en mi casa. Quita ya esa cara —espetó.

—Creí que los Taisho tenían varios viveros repartidos en la ciudad —comentó Kagura.

El taxi se detuvo, anunciando la llegada a su destino. Un conocido asistente los recibió en la entrada, con ojos de ensoñación a su jefe y con el ceño fruncido a la socia. Poco faltó para que le sacara la lengua o le hiciera algún ademán para faltarle al respeto.

—Jaken—. La voz helada y dura parecía mandar al enano como si fuera un robot.

—¿Sí, jefe bonito?

— Lleva a Kagura al vivero.

— Pe-pero jefesito—. El intento de reproche no pasó de eso: un intento que fue cortado de tajo por una mirada ámbar penetrante y amenazadora, que provocó que Jaken se inclinara pidiendo disculpas. Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontraba solo con la mujer que consideraba indigna para estar asociada con su jefe.

—Enano—. Kagura estaba tan contenta como Jaken de ir con él. Tras caminar a lo que ella creyó era el jardín trasero llegaron a un pequeño vivero de unos 10x10 metros. Tenía apenas unas flores y en una esquina contó diez retoños que no tenían muy buena finta—. ¿Por qué esta tan vacío este lugar? ¿Por qué no fuimos a algún otro vivero?

Jaken frunció aún más el ceño. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dejó salir un pesado suspiro.

—¡Mujer tonta! Este es el único vivero que tiene el jefe Sesshomaru—. Comenzó a explicar Jaken—. Su padre le dejó todo al estúpido de Inuyasha. Mandaron a unos tipos a llevarse las plantas que eran "parte de la empresa" por orden del testamento. El jefe sólo heredó esos brotes raquíticos de la esquina. ¡Oh, mi jefesito! ¿Qué será de él? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedara de buena vida?—. El asistente estrella se ahogaría con facilidad en una tapa con agua, ni qué decir de un vaso. Su drama era acompañado por sollozos exagerados y un moqueo constante que asqueaban a Kagura y la mantenían considerablemente lejos de él.

—Creo que no deberías decir eso, enano. A tu jefe no parece agradarle tu actitud—. Kagura se esforzaba por no dejar salir una carcajada cuando vio a Sesshomaru entrar y esperar pacientemente a que su asistente terminara su monólogo.

Jaken en cambio, giró lentamente la cabeza y como de costumbre pidió disculpas postrado en el piso, aunque esta vez terminó volando fuera del vivero por el pie de su jefe.

—Ese Jaken es toda una aventura, ¿no?— Kagura se recargó en alguna mesita que encontró y miro al albino, quién sólo le dirigió una mirada rápida—. Y tú también lo eres…

— Supongo que ya te diste cuenta de la situación. Esto es todo lo que hay por ahora. Hay que comprar nuevas semillas y brotes jóvenes. Tenemos que empezar de cero, pero conozco el negocio a la perfección. No nos tomará demasiado tiempo, pero hay que esperar a que las plantas se tomen su tiempo para criarlas en su totalidad nosotros.

—De acuerdo—. Sesshomaru alzó la ceja, probablemente esperando algo más por respuesta—. No eres el único que puede hablar poco—. La mujer rió y caminó hasta los brotes abandonados, doblando las rodillas frente a ellos—. No están tan mal. Necesitan un poco de atención, eso es todo. Si no quieres hacerlo tú puedo hacerlo yo pero necesito que me digas cómo.

Sesshomaru caminó hacia la esquina en donde había dejado su herencia. Permaneció de pie, mirando desde ahí los brotes, en silencio.

Kagura se puso de pie frente suyo. Le sonrió coqueta, acariciando su pecho por encima de la camisa—. Podemos aprovechar el tiempo a solas—. Estuvo por plantarle un beso, pero él se le adelantó y comenzó a morder ligeramente su níveo y delgado cuello, arrancándole un suspiro de sorpresa y un gemido fue retenido en su garganta.

Esta vez no habría niños molestos que interrumpieran o a los que se les pudiera destruir la infancia. Sesshomaru se permitió desabotonar la blusa de Kagura tortuosamente lento, pasando sus dedos por cada pedazo de piel que desvestía, sintiendo los temblores que provocaban sus roces. Kagura jalaba del cabello plateado, exigiendo que los besos pasaran a su boca. Después de un tiempo casi eterno para su percepción pudo sentir la lengua del ambarino jugar con la suya. Ella deshizo el nudo perfecto de la corbata rojiblanca y con manos temblorosas imitó los movimientos de él para dejar descubierto su pecho. Dejó a sus manos deleitarse por la musculatura del abdomen y pectorales, continuó el recorrido de sus manos deteniéndose al tocar el cinturón, pasando por encima de él, acariciando el miembro erecto que luchaba contra la tela del pantalón, apretujaba y acariciaba. Por poco apretaba de más al sentir una mano colarse por su falda, tocando su trasero, amasando uno de sus glúteos.

La temperatura del vivero era alta. Estaba acondicionado para tener un clima agradable y húmedo para las plantas, no para que personas hicieran uso de él

para sus necesidades más rudimentarias. Sesshomaru notó que el bochorno de su acompañante se debía a más que sólo la pasión del momento, lo mejor sería salir de un lugar al que ella no estaba adecuada antes de que se desmayara. En un movimiento rápido la puso de espalda a él, dejándola frotarse y caminando al mismo tiempo que masajeaba sus pechos, metiendo las manos debajo del sostén.

Kagura caminaba sin poner resistencia. Entró en la casa al ritmo que él le marcaba y se dejó caer sobre el sofá que sintió topar con sus piernas. Giró para poder observar Sesshomaru cerrar la puerta y poner llave. Acabando los procedimientos que les aseguraban no ser interrumpidos. Volvieron a los besos, profundos besos que con facilidad pusieron el calor en el punto en el que se había quedado y lo aumentaron como el viento a una chispa sobre paja seca. La falda de Kagura terminó en el piso con el cierre y botón intactos. Fue sacada con un tirón de fuerza y lanzada al aire sin importancia de su destino. Entonces fue cuando la timidez de Kagura afloró. La mirada ámbar de Sesshomaru estaba fija en ella, siendo observada con detenimiento. No notaba algún gesto que indicara agrado en el rostro masculino. ¿Naraku habría tenido razón?

Pero ella se había olvidado de ver la entrepierna del albino, la cual indicaba que le agradaba lo que veía: un conjunto clásico de color **rosa** , un sostén de media copa que aún permanecía en su lugar por causa de algún milagro a pesar de lucir algo desaliñado y unas pantaletas a la cadera con un corte a medio glúteo, ambas con moños y encajes color vino. ¿Quién iba a decir que ella era del tipo que usara algo así? Para él mejor, su definición de sensualidad estaba ligada precisamente a lo que veía frente a él. Se sentó al lado de Kagura, quien superando su timidez se deshizo del cinturón que frenaba su paso. Abrió la bragueta del pantalón y con un poco de ayuda bajó lentamente hasta el piso la estorbosa prenda. En ese momento el celular del ambarino vibró y sonó de manera ruidosa arrancando a ambos participantes un gesto de malhumor. Debido a su cercanía con la prenda que contenía el celular, Kagura pasó a Sesshomaru el ruidoso objeto para enseguida acariciar el miembro por encima del bóxer blanco de licra que había figurado entre sus posibilidades de ropa interior para el ambarino. Ya sacada de dudas podía dejar al hombre al desnudo. Se arrodilló en la alfombra aterciopelada y sacó la prenda restante. Un prominente miembro estaba ahora en sus manos y pronto estaría en su boca.

— Parece que a tu hermano le gusta molestarte—. Kagura se frenó a escasos centímetros de su nuevo descubrimiento con una mezcla de confusión y molestia que eran fácilmente reflejados en su rostro—. Consiguió mi número y me envió esto:— Giró la pantalla de su celular dejando que ella viera.

"A mi hermanita le gusta acosar a las personas que trabajan con ella. Espero y no le sea demasiado molesto, señor Sesshomaru. Le advierto que colecciona estampas como la que anexo a este mensaje. Un cordial saludo. Naraku"

Y ahí estaba una fotografía de la estampa con el grabado japonés de una posición sexual que se había quedado pegada a su mano, cuando dio su renuncia. La mujer y el hombre de lado, ella con una pierna al aire sostenida por su compañero y una profunda penetración—. ¡Lo voy a matar! Él es el que colecciona esas cosas, no yo. ¡Carajo, Naraku!— La furia fue irrumpida por una mano fuerte en el mentón de Kagura, forzando a sus ojos rojos a observar a los dorados.

—Yo me sé mejores—. Y con la misma mano dirigió el rostro femenino hacia su entrepierna, que gritaba por la atención de los labios carmín de Kagura.

Ella sonrió burlona. Retiró con suavidad la mano que la había guiado y comenzó a lamer el líquido preseminal que caía de la punta del miembro frente a ella. Al terminar de saborear pasó a dar ligeros chupetones aún sobre la punta. Sentía las contracciones a través de las piernas del ambarino. Quiso observarlo, ver sus gestos, pero él mantenía atrapada su cabeza con cierta fuerza, sin permitirle mirar hacia arriba. Decidió concentrarse en lo que hacía. Daba lametones que recorrían el miembro desde su base. Terminado el jugueteo, introdujo al fin en su boca tanto como pudo tragar, aguantando las arcadas provocadas por el largo. Se dio tiempo para acostumbrarse con movimientos de entrada y salida lentos, para después acelerar el ritmo sin importarle el babeo involuntario que provocaba tener la boca tan abierta y por tanto tiempo. Podía presentir la venida dentro de su boca, estaba preparada para degustarla, pero fue bruscamente detenida.

Su ahora amante la puso de pie junto con él y la arrojó de boca contra el sofá. Desató con rapidez el sostén sin retirarlo para masajear con libertad los pechos níveos de la mujer. Cuando sació su tacto y los gemidos le indicaban que la fémina no aguantaba las ganas, fue ahora él quien se arrodilló en el sofá. Haciendo a un lado con su dedo la tela que resguardaba la privacidad de Kagura, lamió la preparación que el cuerpo de ella había hecho para poder ser penetrada. Introdujo su lengua haciendo remolinos en el interior punzante, acompañando el vaivén del músculo oral con la maestría de sus dedos en el delicado punto de placer máximo de la mujer de ojos carmín (de cualquier mujer de hecho) que provocaba retorcijones y alaridos en su dueña. Así de fácil le dio el primer orgasmo de la noche, poco le importó si los vecinos escuchaban algún grito irreprimible. Ya era hora del siguiente paso. Kagura aún no se recuperaba de la ola de placer que la había golpeado cuando sintió la punta del pene de Sesshomaru restregarse contra la entrada de su vagina, impregnándose de su humedad y poniéndola nerviosa. Aunque el verdadero objetivo a penetrar estaba justo encima, entre las nalgas de Kagura, que al notar la dirección que estaba tomando el asunto comenzó a forcejear para evitar la invasión. La incomodidad de Kagura crecía a cada segundo, sin embargo su deseo también. Pero ante la clara negativa de la mujer, Sesshomaru se decidió a dejar pasar primero por el lugar a uno de sus dedos, por lo que hizo que ella lamiera su dedo índice, excitándola más de paso. Ya con la suficiente humedad, sacó su dedo de la boca de Kagura y lentamente lo introdujo en su objetivo, haciendo movimientos circulares pequeños que arrancaron gemidos de la boca de Kagura. Luego repitió el proceso con dos y tres dedos respectivamente.

Pero Kagura se negaba a ella misma el estar disfrutando e incluso desear que pasaran las cosas tal cual lo planeaba el albino, quien ya había colocado sus dedos en la entrada ya dilatada por sus dedos —¡No! Quítalo de ahí, deja de mirarme. En mi vagina, ahí es donde debes meterlo, ¡no ahí!—. Pero a pesar de sus negativas su cuerpo se estremecía al augurar la inminente penetración. La boca decía una cosa, pero el cuerpo pedía otra, tanto que inclinaba la cadera para facilitarle el trabajo. Al final cedió. Se quedó quieta susurrando una afirmación y moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. Cuando al fin fue penetrada, un shock doloroso inundó todo su cuerpo, dolor que la obligó a apretar con fuerza un **cojín** que estaba debajo de ella. La sensación de dolor se desvaneció dando entrada al deseo de más fricción en su interior. El ritmo y fuerza de las embestidas aumentaron poco a poco. Gemía excitada y complacida. Era golpeada una vez tras otra por orgasmos que sentía como tortura de tan placentero que era, incluso podía escuchar la respiración golpeada de su socio, quién tomaba con fiereza su cadera y la agitaba con rapidez contra él. Al fin ambos llegaron al orgasmo marcado por un gruñido y un gemido mudo tras el que Kagura se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Por ahora necesitaba limpiarse. Después del beso que marcaba el fin del contacto y pedir las indicaciones para ir al sanitario, intentó ponerse de pie, pero el tambaleo de sus piernas la hizo caer sobre la alfombra. Había sido tanto el esfuerzo de sus músculos que ahora le fallaban dejándola avergonzada ante el hombre que la había dejado así. Se volteó con el rostro sonrojado y molesto, lista para defender su dignidad de cualquier burla. Pero su semblante cambió a uno de sorpresa al notar la ligera sonrisa formada en los labios de Sesshomaru. Era tan engreído. Lucía con los aires de supremacía hasta el infinito, sin dejar de ver por encima. El maldito era jodidamente creído e irresistible así, al menos ya sabía cómo hacerlo sonreír.

Kagura subió las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo hasta el fondo. Habiendo seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra, quedó sorprendida al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una habitación elegantemente decorada con cuadros de algunos pintores reconocidos. Era la habitación de Sesshomaru. Estaba por dar la vuelta y abrir todas las puertas hasta dar con el baño, cuando la silueta semivestida del dueño del cuarto se interpuso en su camino.

—El baño está ahí —señaló—. Ya es muy tarde para que un taxi te lleve a tu casa. Si no quieres dormir aquí te puedes ir a la habitación de Jaken, está abajo.

La mujer se esforzó hasta poder articular una frase coherente y poderla sacar de su garganta

—Aquí estoy bien—. Entró sin dar rodeos. No fuera que la oferta fuera retirada. Su ropa había sido llevada hasta el cuarto. Optó por sólo ponerse la blusa y

acostarse así después de ir al baño—. Me siento un tanto agotada. Mañana me preocupo de Naraku y todas sus estupideces.

Ambos se sentaron a lados contrarios de la cama y se recostaron tratando de ignorar la ligera tensión que se había creado.

—Ya me ocupé de él. Fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para aceptar un acuerdo. Si después de eso da un paso en falso, va a desatar una guerra que va a perder. Hay mucha gente que lo odia—. Sesshomaru estiró la mano para alcanzar el apagador de la luz. Dejó a la oscuridad de la noche apoderarse de toda la casa. Pensaba quedarse despierto como de costumbre, pero los ojos comenzaron a pesarle y el calor de otro cuerpo involuntariamente acurrucado contra de él lo terminó haciendo dormir. Esa noche tuvo realmente la sensación de que sus proyectos iban a prosperar.

* * *

—¡Jefe..! ¡Jefesito bonito..! ¡Kagura! ¿Alguien? ¡Abran la puerta por favor! Hace mucho frío—. Después de horas y de haber dado con el camino de regreso, Jaken encontró la casa cerrada y todas las luces apagadas. El invierno se estaba dejando sentir con fuerza, la nieve cubría las calles y casas. Por lo visto, su cuarto con cama calientita no sería una opción por esa noche. Caminó hacia una casita de madera, en la que resaltaron dos pares de ojos en la oscuridad —. Ah, Uhn, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes? — Un rugido sirvió de afirmación suficiente para que Jaken se acomodara en el espacio sobrante en el piso de madera. Al menos no pasaría frío—. Esa maldita mujer y yo que tuve que arreglar todo para que su hermano la deje en paz. Mejor no hubiera hecho nada de lo que el jefe me pidió—. Tragó saliva—. Aunque creo que es mejor haberlo hecho—. Suspiró agotado y dejó a sus enormes ojos cerrares. Al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que su adorado jefe también dormía esa noche. Por lo visto, incluso la luz del estudio estaba apagada.

FIN.

* * *

Mil gracias a mi Beta Rhett Sosui, quien no sólo se encargó de arreglar la maraña que tenía por fic y además me dio cientos de recomendaciones útiles, sino que también me dejó desahogarme con ella y siempre estuvo dispuesta a escucharme.

Gracias también a Merlyn Morrigan por su bello review. Invito a todos los lectores a dejar reviews, no sólo en mis fics sino en la de todos los autores, no sólo agreguen a favoritos.

Pueden pasarse por el foro: Hazme el amor y votar por su historia favorita, o también participar en la actividad de terror que tienen.

Les recuerdo que este fic está terminado y no tendrá continuación.


End file.
